Fear of the Heart: Resurrected
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: The butt-kicking sequel to Fear of the Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Mah new sequel folks!  
Oh yeah, something I realized I already should be doing..  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own none of dat Sonic the Hedgehog stuff, apart from mah characters.

* * *

**Chaptah 1  
**Amy sat down on the king bed of the cottage and the male hedgehog followed her, holding his body up with his limbs above hers, lying flat out on the bed. Shadow's crimson eyes stared into Amy's leaf green eyes, and they shared the same smile. After a couple of seconds, they where sharing a kiss.

Three years ago, Amy and Shadow had saved the world with their friends from the wrath of an evil god, and granted the title of Demigod each by a goddess of light called Twilight. Amy was the demigod, of beauty, and Shadow had been made the demigod of strength. They had been happily married for about two and a half years, and hadn't mentioned anything about the 'god' stuff for a long time.  
All that, though, was about to change.  
A brilliant ball of golden light appeared in front of the television, startling the two out of their second upcoming kiss. It shimmered for a few seconds, then exploded, leaving a familiar figure floating in the place it had once been. She had her eyes closed, hands pressed together and facing down. She looked up at them, the golden aura flowing around her complementing her pretty face. Amy recognised her instantly, followed eventually by Shadow. Amy sat up in the bed and spoke to her,  
"Long time no see, Twilight!"  
"I trust you two have been well?" The goddess spoke with overwhelming power.  
"Everything has been great." Shadow said.  
"We'll catch up more later, but we have a problem."  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
"I'll explain when we're at the volcano." Before Amy could register what Twilight had just said, she was at the summit of a high volcano. It was like a temple at the top and she could see clouds beneath her. Her fear of heights forced her well away from the edge, and Shadow saw her fear. He rushed to her and hugged her, stroking her long, flowing hair. She calmed down and returned the embrace.

"You have arrived at Mount Olympus, home of the gods of Ancient Greece." Twilight said to them. They released each other and stood up.  
"Like... Zeus, and all those guys I learnt about in school?" Amy asked.  
Twilight nodded. "I belong to this legend as well. I take the role of the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite."  
"What about that... um... girl from three years ago?"  
"Silent is the goddess of the hunt, Artemis."  
"Do not forget, I am the guardian of women in pregnancy also." Silent said as she floated down from the roof of the temple. Her lightning crackled and fizzed around her, giving the watchers the full impact of her entrance. A blood red hedgehog was beneath her, walking on the ground. He was wearing a pair of sandals with little wings on them. Amy hadn't seen him before, and she realized he must have ran in very fast to appear so suddenly.  
"And I'm Za- I mean, Hermes." He said. "I can also place living animals under a love spell."  
"So, Hermes, where is everyone else?" Shadow asked him.  
The red hedgehog paused for a second. "Uh... Damn." He took off, using his winged sandals to fly down under the clouds.  
Silent facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Hermes had gathered everyone from the past adventures and they had shared greetings with our big main couple, and now they where curious as to why the Goddess of Light summoned them there.  
"It is good to see you all," Twilight said, "But we have a big problem."  
"What is it?" Blaze asked. She was the queen of her realm of fire up in the heavens, and her king, Silver, stood with her.  
"Hades, the ancient Greek god of death, has risen from his Underworld with a destructive wish!" Silent said.  
Amy was just holding on to Shadow tight. She hadn't done this in a while, but being with him made most of the fear go away. He was stroking her hair to calm her, and she just closed her eyes and prayed that things wouldn't get too bad.

"We need to push him back to the underworld." Twilight explained. Behind her, Zack flew behind Silent and snapped his fingers into the back of her head. She jolted, then acted hazy for a bit, then returned to normal, unaware of what he had just done. He flew by her and tried stroking her hair as he did so, and for the first time she blushed. It looks as if the blood red hedgehog has achieved his goal of placing her under a love spell.  
"Can't we just destroy him?" Spark asked, always eager to fight.  
"No. If we did that, no-one would be able to stop the souls emerging from the underworld."  
Spark, the demigod of advancement, was disappointed.  
"If it makes you feel any better," Twilight said, "Hades has an army we need to get rid of."  
Spark fistpumped and high-fived Silver as he ran across the back of the line, building up electricity in his hands until it was enough to push him into the air and form a skateboard-like object underneath his feet. He rode it with tremendous skill.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said, doing a loop-de-loop in the air.  
"One second," Zack said, flying up to him, "These are gods we are talking about. Big ones."  
"So? We took down Hadenya, didn't we?"  
"This time I want it to happen with less... deaths." Silent said.  
Spark shut up, remembering what happened. It had been haunting him for three years.  
"We are going to appeal to Apollo, god of music, to help us." Silent continued.  
"His lyre can cast magical spells." Zack said, flitting around in the air like a mosquito.  
"How?" Amy asked.  
"I shall call him." Twilight said. She turned around, facing the temple, and closed her eyes, lifting her arms into the air and drawing in holy energy. Three seconds of this passed.  
Then she got out her mobile phone and dialled the number.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, folks. I'll do a long one next time, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Apologies for my absence.  
I've been reading a HECK of a lot of May x Ash at the moment, which means I'm desperate for that story to be done soon.  
But, ShadAmy is within my biggest Fanbase, right?! How could I be so rude to my biggest reviewers, huh?  
Love you guys! Cookies for you all!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Twilight pressed the End Call button and put the iPhone back in her pocket. She turned back around, smiling at the facepalm Shadow was pulling off. She laughed at his upcoming comment-  
"Really?"  
"Why, are you in awe of my power?" She asked.  
"Oh yes, heaven forbid someone depose the power of... a mobile phone." He said sarcastically.  
"Our powers have some boundaries. That, and we have more pedestrian tastes than you'd expect." Silent said. She caught a glimpse of Zack's anime-style smile at her and blushed.  
"Refresh my memory. Who where you calling again?" Spark asked.  
"The god of music, Apollo." Twilight answered as she started to float higher into the air.  
"'God of music'? How is he going to help?" Zack asked.  
"Έχετε ερώτηση δύναμη μου; Μικρή σκαντζόχοιρος, θα ήθελα να σας συμβουλεύσει να μην μπλεχτεί με ένα θεό." A voice came in Greek from behind Twilight. She turned and saw a Wolf, similar to her, but slightly transparent and golden. He had quills that spiked downwards from the back of his head, and he was holding a lyre, an instrument invented by him. It looked like a harp.  
There was a pause as everyone stared at him. "Uh.. What'd he say?" Spark asked.  
"In a nutshell, don't get on his bad side. Unless my Greek is rusty, he said you shouldn't question his power." Silent whispered.  
"Ω, χαιρετισμούς, Απόλλωνα. Έχουμε την τιμή να κοσμήσει με την παρουσία σας." Twilight said. "Μπορεί να μας κάνεις μια τελευταία χάρη και να μας μιλήσει στα αγγλικά, παρακαλώ;"  
**A/N OK, so you might need Google Translate for that bit.**  
"Certainly." The god said and burst out laughing. "Hahaha! The look on your faces!" He said through the laughs.  
"So... You spoke English anyway?" Amy asked. Even though she had had two gods for company when she saved the Earth with Shadow, she was terrified of his presence. She detected far too much power in his voice.  
"He's very proud of that party trick." Twilight said with a knowing face.

"So," Apollo said after Twilight had finished the briefing. "You want me to help you defeat Hades?"  
"Pretty much." Spark confirmed. "Can we start already? Three years of fight-free living takes a chunk outta ya, y'know?"  
"This will take time, little hedgehog. We need to plan this." Apollo said, his voice booming and making Spark flinch a bit.  
"I completely agree." Silent said, floating down to the ground to respect the god further. "We need a plan. Anyone have ideas?"  
There was a pause. Then Spark said- "Uh, we can't just charge into the Underworld and kick Hades' ass?"  
"No!" Twilight, Amy, Shadow and Zack said in unison.  
Spark shut up. "Maybe, Apollo, you could cast a spell?" Amy asked.  
"Magic takes time and energy. We need at least two sacred entities to pull it off."  
"Good thing we have four of those on hand." Twilight said, lifting Shadow, Amy, Spark and Silver into the air with her powers so Apollo could see the stones in their knees.  
Apollo's eyes widened and he floated to the ground, landing and getting on his knees. Twilight winked at Amy after receiving a questioning look.  
"The Greeks added the Sacred Four to their legends after they found the Romans with their empire and thus, Britain and America." She said to Amy.  
Amy smiled slightly and squeezed Shadow's hand, who looked down at her and smiled in approval.

* * *

OK, so there wasn't much ShadAmy in this episode, but trust me, it's coming.  
Well, uh, until then, I have a French story to update...


	4. Shortstory: Resurrection

I thank you all for your continued support! With cookies!  
But seriously, I don't know I i'd still be here with Twilight and Silent, Savvy, ShadowsAngel... I love you all!  
But now, though, ITS TIME FOR SHADAMMYYY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sidestory  
**Sonic stood in the temple, the four walls and the pillars supporting the curved roof up looming over him.  
There was a table in front of him, made of pure stone, and on it was the cat. Sonic had to admit, she looked pretty. The hair half-covering her face was quite attractive, but Sonic could tell she was mortal. There was no chaos energy radiating from her whatsoever.

"Is the process almost completed?" A deep, booming voice asked from behind him.  
"Almost." Sonic said, not turning. He just stared into the green cat's closed eyes.  
"Get it done quickly. Or I shall be dining on hedgehog tonight." It said and Sonic heard the ZIP as the dark god disappeared. He stayed, looking at the cat's body. She was wearing some pretty beat up clothing, but then again, lava isn't exactly fabric conditioner.  
He turned and raised his hands into the air-  
"Άδη ... δώσε μου δύναμη μου ..." He said loudly, but nothing happened.  
"Dammit." He turned back around and saw the cat's eyes slowly opening.  
"You're awake." She looked at him with a completely blank expression on her face.  
"Listen," Sonic said, "You are my minion."  
"I am your minion." She repeated after him.  
"You are mine to control."  
"I am yours to control."  
"You will fight to the death for me."  
"I will fight to the death for you."  
Sonic smirked and leaned forward, kissing her lips, then turned and walked towards the doors, followed swiftly by the still-emotionless cat.

Outside was hell. Quite literally, Sonic was in the Underworld, the Greek version of hell. Or at least, the bad hell. There was another land covered in dense fog where human spirits go, and there was a land of beautiful flowers where the good souls go. Sonic walked past the souls left to burn in lava and to the gate that lead to the surface. It was mounted on a high cliff, and some souls where desperately trying to climb the side. He kicked a few off as he went.  
The gates opened with his presence and he walked through them, passing the dog with three heads, Cerberus, as he went. It bowed it's head to him in respect.

Then they where outside, in the human world. It looked to Sonic like they where at the foot of Mount Olympus. He signalled to Destiny to stay there and dashed up the side of the Mountain, stopping when he reached the top and peered over the edge.  
"So, we can't just charge in and kick Hades' ass?" He heard a familiar voice say, then a bunch of people saying 'NO' very loudly. This was his chance to get revenge, but he was going to let it pass up- now that Spark's precious girlfriend was under his spell, he would just love seeing the yellow fool fight her to the death. If Sonic was lucky he might even cry.

Well, there was some waiting to do. Hades, for some reason, had a bone to pick with that Wolf lady. He didn't like her either, to be honest. He found her too nice. He remembered when he was nice- now he was easily three times as powerful.  
He ran back down the mountain and was greeted by that half-zombie cat again. He shook his head at her and she followed him back down the short tunnel to the gate. The ground grew over the hole above them, completely removing it from view.

* * *

So, bros, this is a short sidestory but Im planning something big for the next chapter.  
Oh, yeah, I think Paris by Night needs to be discontinued. I mean, I haven't updated or received a review for it in a really long time, and I have two active stories now with increasingly short writing time. What do you think?  
Oh yeah, an extra doubly special thanks to my fans. I ALSO have a little message to my second-to-first ever reviewer, ShadowsAngel- Do you have an OC? I totally want you to join us!  
-Spark the Hedgehog, with lots of hugs and cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**There was a brief pause as Twilight, Silent and this new god, Apollo, stood in a triangle, each of them with both hands in the air. Amy could hear them all muttering things in Greek, the words clocking together like a song. Twilight and Silent where singing so well. The ball of light forming between them was glowing with rippling, golden power. Twilight's dark energy, Apollo's magic and Silent's lightning powers where all being fused into a ball of raw magic between them.  
When the song was over, it started to change. Like it was moulding, into a different shape. It was... a sword. It flashed for a second and a metal sword dropped out of the energy sword shape, but it started to change again. Into, what looked like, a hammer. That was deposited next to the sword, then the process was repeated, forging a bow and quiver and a pair of nunchucks.

The group chose their weapons- Shadow took the sword, Silver picked up the nunchucks, Amy selected the hammer and Spark enthusiastically grabbed the bow, slinging the quiver over his shoulder.  
"I believe the entrance to the underworld was at the foot of Mount Olympus." Apollo the Wolf said, "I can take you there..."  
Spark was about to burst into excited fighting yells when the god finished, "... But we must get past the guard."  
"Guard?" Amy asked.  
"A three-headed dog named Cerberus guards the gates."  
"Ah." Silver said slowly.  
Apollo smiled and snapped his fingers, and there was a brilliant flash of light before they all disappeared, reappearing at the foot of the Mountain.  
"Woah." Zack said, "Where are we?"  
Apollo snapped his fingers again, and the ground beneath all of them besides himself gave way and they fell into the pit.  
"Good luck!" He yelled to them, and then his head disappeared.  
"Clever son of a..." Zack started, but Spark interrupted him.  
"What's... that? Cerberus?!"  
Everyone looked up at the massive dog standing over them. It did, indeed, have three heads, each one with a massive, drooling mouth. It's eyes where red to match it's fur, and a line down its back was made of fire. It snorted, spitting out flames as it did so, and one of its huge paws stamped the ground in an intimidation technique.

Shadow was the first to react. He stood up and raced to Amy, standing in front of her and spreading both his arms out to protect her. Silver was next- he ran up to the beast's front-left paw and struck it skilfully with the nunchucks. It reared up and almost crushed him, but Blaze swooped in and pushed him out of the way, narrowly avoiding it herself. Spark was launching arrows at the dog's faces, but it was little more than an annoyance. It roared a huge flamethrower straight at Spark who narrowly made it out of the way, then turned its massive heads in Shadow's direction. If Silent hadn't launched a shield made of lightning to block the fire he would've died for Amy.  
Twilight threw a purple-y black orb at the beast. It emitted a shock wave when it hit, leaving a huge gash in the creature's side which Shadow struck with a jump-and-double-sword-slash, knocking the creature to it's side. Silent took the opportunity and summoned a lightning bolt into the wound, tearing it open painfully. Amy got up from her knees and, with the aid of Shadow's shoulders, jumped and struck the wound with her massive sacred hammer. The dog roared and blood curdling scream and flumped to its side, dead.

Amy fell back down to one knee, and Shadow sat down with her, both exhausted from the fight. Spark helped Shadow up who helped Amy up, and the group had no choice but to proceed. The huge gates in the side of the pit where made of pure stone, and each twin siding of them where on fire. It opened with an almighty grumbling, crunching sound, and the group progressed on their journey to the dark God of the Underworld.  
Sat on the side of the pit, a red and black armadillo watched them walk through. He eyed Twilight curiously, then shook his head, muttered something to himself and dropped down into the pit, following them from a distance.

* * *

Sound familiar, Twilight? Hmm?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7  
**The Underworld reminded Amy of Hadenya's domain, three years ago. She didn't like it, but it wasn't supposed to be cosy.  
For a start, the ground was brimstone, stretching out so far and so flat she couldn't see into the distance through a barrier of red fog. It was only interrupted by the occasional massive lake of lava, which was the second problem- the heat. Lava spewed from cracks in the mounds of brimstones dotted around, forming rivers and lakes of molten rock.  
She shuffled in close to Shadow, stroking his patch of chest fur to calm herself. He gripped her waist tightly, telling her no one was going to be hurt, that everything would be fine. He moved his head down slowly and kissed her cheek, and she felt much better. Even though the group had to keep moving and she wasn't reluctant to see and defeat Hades, she held his arm tightly.

For a while of the group moving forward, she heard noises. They got progressively louder but Shadow covered her ears and eyes quickly. She was unsure why, but she knew he was protecting her somehow, so she let him do so until he released her.  
"What was that noise?" She asked him.  
"You really, really don't want to know." He said, and interrupted her when she went to ask again.  
"Really." He said, "You would never forget that sight."  
She winced at his quick shut-up attitude. He sighed.  
"Sorry, Ames, it's just... It's best if you didn't know about them." She nodded and hugged him, to say she wasn't sad anymore.

The group kept walking, Silent leading the way. They where that way for some minutes until Silver spoke aloud.  
"Do you guys hear... rolling?" Everyone stopped and listened. It was, indeed, rolling, and it was getting louder. Louder and louder, and from where they had come. They all turned and saw a black ball rolling towards them. It rolled straight through the gaps between them up to where Twilight was and there it skidded to a halt, unravelling to form an animal. It looked like it had very hard armour down it's back, and it spread out into a defensive pose in front of her.  
"Who's..." Silver began, but the armadillo interrupted him.  
"Get behind me, Twilight. Zack, protect Silent. Males protect females. Got it?" The group followed his orders, probably due to his authorotic-sounding voice.  
Then, it came.

It started looking like a ball of lava, but when it landed after bursting up from one of the pools of magma, it took the form of an animal. A cat. It stood there, it's dark green fur and black quills setting it aside from the surroundings. Spark was first to recognise her.  
"Destiny!" He started to move forward, but she shot forward at an unfollowable speed and struck his face, knocking him back. He skidded along the ground as Silver's brain clicked and he lunged at the cat, who struck him twice in the stomach an then face, and he flew back, barely stopping on his knees.  
Destiny ignored the others and walked over to the hedgehog she had struck first, who was trying to get up.  
"Des... Tiny... It's... Me... Sp..." She kicked him in the stomach, and he slipped back down.  
"We... Where... I-In... Love..." She kicked him again, twice.  
"You are mistaken." She said. "I never liked you."

Shadow went for her but she sensed him and whipped round, kicking him swiftly in the stomach. He slid back and flew into the defensive pose in front of Amy. She looked them all over.  
"Look at you. Fools." She said. "Desperately trying to defend your women. Without them... You're nothing to anyone." Anger was building up inside Shadow.  
"It's pathetic! Look at me, idiots. I don't need a man to protect me." Destiny turned back to Spark. "I shall punish the man who tried."  
Spark desperately tried to reason with her, but, to no success. Everyone exchanged head movements behind her back for a while, then they all went at her at once.

The fire Blaze shot bounded off Destiny, doing nothing more than making her angrier. She turned and whacked Shadow in the face, who stepped back to allow Silver and the new armadillo to come in for a dual attack. Destiny chose the armadillo and attempted to stop his roll, but failed to match the G-Force and stepped back.  
It struck her and she span away, skidding to a halt clumsily. A quick few swipes from Silver and she fell to her knees as Twilight and Silent slowly approached her for questioning.

* * *

Okay, guys! I have a new shortstory out called Zack's Birthday, the details are there, so go check it out!  
AND I fixed my Valentine's Shortstory, too! Turns out I'd used the wrong document -.-"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8  
**After the fight with Destiny and the mysterious appearance of the armadillo, Amy noticed, Twilight had gone quiet. Usually, that was Silent's job.  
Twilight quietly watched Mighty as he walked next to her, but he didn't notice. Behind Amy and Shadow, Spark was holding Destiny tight to make sure she wasn't going to break free. According to Zack, the spell would break within about half an hour, and Amy could see some of the symptoms of her curse fading; she was certainly slightly less aggressive, at least.  
Zack, actually, was floating above Silver and Blaze with his winged sandals. He would occasionally fly up to Silent and try speaking to her but she would hide her face from him, though seemingly out of embarrassment rather than anger or mistrust.  
Amy spoke up to Mighty in front of them.  
"So, uh, what's your name?"  
"Mighty the Armadillo. I'm- or, I was- a servant of Aphrodite here."  
Amy was about to ask a question when there was a booming laughter coming from in front of the group. Everyone stopped, even Destiny.  
"Hades!" Hercules growled, shooting forward. The others ran after him, onward into the red fog. Silver tripped, suddenly, and clutched his foot on the ground. Blaze ran back to him.  
"Silver, honey, are you okay?" She said, panicking.  
"Stay calm, sweet pea. I think... I've hurt my ankle." Blaze turned and saw the group hadn't seen them break off.

The rest of the group just ran forward, into the unseeable depths in front of them.

* * *

Yes, yes, my shortest chapter yet, I know. But it's a breaker for the upcoming fight, AND...  
My cruise story is finally up, fans! Sequel to Paris by Night and my first ever completely romance-based story! Yep, no fighting, no blood, no dead people! Just love, exotic places, Chao's and new parents!  
Boy, oh boy, I think that one could become my biggest story yet. Anyway, the ninth or tenth is the last chapter of this story. So, it's almost done! Then, I can focus on Love on the Seas!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys!  
Soooo sorry for my absence. I've been talking with good ol' Twilight a lot nowadays, and on top of that, I've been stuck for inspiration. How could I forget about you, LR, Twix, Savvy, ShadowsAngel? And Icee the Hedgehog, Shynic, SapphireWolf and the conspicuous guests. I love you all!  
Here is the fight chapter of Fear of the Heart: Resurrected. For my Sci-Fi story, that was a mistake on my part, I've found an old standby to cover that empty plot though :)  
Have fun reading this chap!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**The fog was all around Amy, threatening to swallow her up and drag her into the depths of hell, quite literally.  
Shadow yelled in the background something about Hades, grabbing Amy by the arm and knocking her out of her fantasy. She stumbled to the ground and Shadow caught her.  
"We lost Blaze and Silver." He said, "Only Spark and Destiny, Twix and Twilight and Mighty are here."  
"We gotta find Hades. Then maybe this fog will lift." Destiny had stopped struggling now, almost trying to take in what was happening.  
"Twilight, do you know where he could be?" Twix asked.  
"No idea; This fog could lead us anywhere, even back to where we started."

The group yelled for Silver and Blaze but got no response. What they got, or at least what Shadow got, was a blue hedgehog's kick to the face. Sonic backflipped off his victim and stood in a battle stance.  
Spark, not thinking, released Destiny and hot forward, Sonic holding the yellow blur back easily.  
"You bastard!" Spark was attempting to punch Sonic's face. "Don't... You... Dare... Do... Any... More... Bullshit!"  
Twilight walked forward calmly.  
"Sonic, face me." Sonic tossed the yellow hedgehog aside and faced the goddess.  
"So, you finally decide to do someth- OW!" Twilight had kicked Sonic in the southern region. He fell to the ground in a heap, and the group merely advanced. Spark gave him an affectionate kick as they left.

Minutes of walking brought nothing, until just before Amy felt like giving up. Hades boomed his voice aloud, echoing in the wide space of hell;  
"You have entertained me enough." A huge figure appeared of the mist, that was now lifting. Even when it was all gone, Amy could barely see the gate through which they came in.  
"Let's get to the main act." Spark snickered as Twilight, Silent then Shadow stood beside him. Silent put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Spark.. Try not to-" Spark took off in a sonicboom, blasting upwards and preparing to fight around Hades' massive head. Hades was a human-like God, red all over and with dark red hair that spiked off down his back and an evil grin. He smiled.

_A/N Guys, go play Reptile by Skrillex in the background whilst you read this next bit!_

Twilight sprouted her black angel wings and took off into the air, striking Hades all over with blasts of dark energy. This had little effect, and he merely laughed, swatting her like a fly. Silent lightning struck his leg, leaving a black mark, and he hammered his fist into the ground less than a second after she dashed away. Amy hopped onto Shadow's bike and drew her hammer, which was glowing with holy light. She threw it at Hades, who hissed and recoiled at its touch.

Spark launched an arrow into Hades' eye and it popped painfully. He screeched and clutched it whilst Twilight and Silent continued ransacking his leg. He grabbed Spark from the air and crushed the poor hedgehog in his fist, dropping the animal to the ground in a heap. Destiny, who had since recovered from her spell, yelled and ran forward, crouching next to the pile and crying. Hades laughed, but was cut short by his leg being sliced off, with the help of Shadow's blade. He roared and fell over, landing on the ground and sweeping it with his arms, having the same effect as an earthquake.  
Amy hopped onto his back and hammered it, causing him to yell more and try to grab her. Shadow took his chance at his now showing neck, and It split open, gore and darkness pouring out.

He roared and died right there, his entire body fading away into blackness and leaving no trace, beside the huge body-shaped crater of course.  
So, the group scanned the area wordlessly. There are no words to say after seeing an evil God die. They spotted Silver and Blaze and ran towards them.  
Destiny stayed with Spark, though. Her tears where all over his corpse. She picked him up and cursed herself for not fighting the spell hard enough, then went to join the others.

_Okay, shut the Dubstep up now. Instead, play Greensleeves._

Twilight and Mighty and Silent and Zack bid goodbye to their friends and returned to the heavens, never to return until another fight arises. Amy and Shadow said goodbye to everyone and left, back to their beautiful little cottage, and Blaze and Silver, one of which with a broken leg, returned to the princess' realm of fire. Sonic had deserted them, never to be seen or heard from again, and Destiny and Spark had returned to the village from which the male hedgehog came.  
The sun beat down on the entrance to the pitiful underworld, as it slid shut and locked, no living creature ever to set foot in for any reason ever again.


End file.
